Baby Butter Otter
Butter Otter is the youngest of the Otter kids, at the age of two, as evidenced by her diaper. Though she speaks very little, she is kind and friendly in every way. She can often be seen carrying a bottle. If there's one thing Butter loves to do, it is giggle. She did generally speak in full sentences, but she is pretty articulate for her age and often imitates others' speech. She likes to play with Scootch Raccoon, who is possibly the same age as her but he is weaned and potty trained. Unlike Peanut, Butter has no issues with doing the Noodle Dance. She generally happily and quickly joins the dance and often spins around on her bottom during dances. Despite being given the choice, Baby Butter would rather participate in "boyish" activities like her brother Peanut, rather than something like joining a tea party with her big sister Jelly and Pinch. She is extremely fond of splashing in puddles of mud. Trivia *Butter is the only otter of the family to actually have brown fur like a real otter. *Unlike her brother and sister, she has dot eyes like Doug, Stanley, and various other characters in Jim Jinkins' shows. *Butter is absent in Munchy's No Big Deal and Easy Pickings. *Throughout the entire series, Butter's birthday is never celebrated. *Although Mr. Bigdog was the last character to speak in PB&J Otter, the last original character to speak out of every character was Butter. *Just like her brother Peanut, her belly button always shows up on her body throughout the series. *Butter started potty training in A Very Surprising Party. *Her tail sticks out through her diaper. *Butter has only one tooth. Jelly and Butter Jelly and Butter love each other a lot. Jelly is the oldest daughter and Butter is the youngest daughter. Jelly and Butter think that they know each other. They sometimes hug in some episodes. They first hugged in "A Tree Grows in Hoohaw" because Jelly says that it makes her think of her sister. Mostly Jelly hugs Peanut. But Jelly and Butter are sisters that help each other out or think of each other when they're apart. Quotes "Hey." "Noodle!" "Yay-yay-yay!" "Glub-glub!" "Bubbles?" "Tee hee hee!" "Uh-oh!" "Potty! Potty!" - A Very Surprising Party "I'd love to hear the character of my voice."- Gina Marie Tortorici Notable acts *Butter sometimes fights with Peanut and Jelly as shown in the Season 2 episode, "Kid Court." *In "This Little Light of Mine," Butter forgives Peanut and Jelly for not being nice to her and the lightning bug. *She also forgives Flick for teasing her in Butter Tags Along. * Butter quickly saved Wanda Raccoon from crashing her boat into the dock by ringing a bell in "Hooray for Peanut." * In the series finale, "Goodbye Lake Hoohaw," the last lines of the series were said by Butter who said, "Dabble!" *Butter told Peanut and Jelly that she had to go potty in "A Very Surprising Party." *Sometimes in certain episodes Butter has a silent cameo. *Butter did a solo noodle dance in Butter Tags Along. *Butter was the leader of the Funky Band. She later retired in "The Singin' Kid." *In "You Can't Come In," Butter is shown constantly drinking from her bottle. *Butter was nice to the Mole Family in "Follow Your Nose Parts 1 and 2", even though she didn't know them. *Butter took several items in the Otter Household in "Sherlock Otter." *She showed Peanut and Jelly that it was more fun to have a clubhouse with everyone instead of being by themselves. *She has an imaginary friend named Buddy. *Jelly and Butter hug in "A Tree Grows in Hoohaw." *She can play drums. *In "Dare Duck," Butter is revealed to have found Mrs. Snootie's missing diamond ring while she, Pinch, and Munchy were cleaning up Lake Hoohaw, and therefore is the guest of honor at her party. *She loves playing with dirt and gooey stuff, leading Peanut and Jelly to search for "Good Clean Fun" for her. *In "Trading Places," Baby Butter is the only one who doesn't seem particularly upset by sleeping somewhere unfamiliar. *In "Baby Butter's Bankie," Butter is attached to a blanket of hers. *In her final episode centered around her "Come Back, Mama," Baby Butter was worried about Opal going away until Peanut and Jelly taught her "The Come Back Mama Song." The song taught her that when Opal goes away, she always comes back. *In "Thanks for the Giggle Melon," she allowed the others to play a game with her called "Pass the Butter, Please" in Part 2. *In "Hope Castle," Butter twice provides the others with the inspiration to build a sandcastle in Part 1 and Part 2. *Butter is absent in "Easy Pickings," and "Munchy's No Big Deal." Gallery Glow.JPG Step by step Step 1.JPG|Butter trying to take off her diaper Butter without her diaper.png Peanut butter and jelly otter 3.png Babbleberry day 1 0007.jpg|Animation error on "Babbleberry Day" Baby Butter Otter.jpg Tumblr opg7ux3PN41tbq54wo3 1280.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-28-14h47m23s173.png|Butter loves ice cream vlcsnap-2013-01-28-14h49m45s64.png|Butter crying vlcsnap-2013-01-28-14h51m37s158.png|Butter and a snail vlcsnap-2013-01-27-09h58m52s122.png|Butter shrugs Butter1.jpg|Butter playing with stuffed animals Flicksbigfind|Butter found a remote! Vlcsnap-2013-01-28-14h52m10s230.png|Butter wearing a baseball cap Vlcsnap-2013-01-28-14h47m43s120.png|Ringing the bell Butter and Jelly.PNG Baby Butter's been eating babbleberries.png|Butter after eating some babbleberries in Aunt Nanner's Special Place. Jelly and Baby Butter Noodling again.png|Doing the Noodle Dance with Jelly in a UK promo. Smooth Teddy.png Hooray butter!.PNG Baby Butter uh oh!.png|"Uh oh!" Baby Butter No Bed!.png|"No bed!" Munchy and Baby Butter.png 15E9F025-FF45-49A3-8644-F7D475E1A822.png Pinch, Scootch and Butter cheer.png PB&J discover pizza.png PB&J and the Golden Seat.png Butter.PNG Butter 0001.png PB&J Otter - Hope Castle 03 - Butter and Sandcastle.jpg File:TooHigh5.jpg File:TooHigh6.jpg File:TooHigh7.jpg File:TooHigh9.jpg File:TooHigh11.jpg File:TooHigh12.jpg File:TooHigh13.jpg File:TooHigh16.jpg File:TooHigh19.jpg File:TooHigh22.jpg File:TooHigh23.jpg File:TooHigh24.jpg File:TooHigh25.jpg File:PB&JOtterDisneyJuniorPromo.jpg File:PB&JOtterDisneyJuniorPromo2.jpg File:PB&JOtterDisneyJuniorLogo.jpg File:PB&JOtterPromo.jpg File:PB&JOtterHalloweenPromo.jpg Butter otter.PNG Ta-da.PNG Butter whimpering.PNG Butter crib.PNG Category:PB&J Otter Characters Category:Main characters Category:Otters Category:Females Category:Mustelids Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Babies Category:Marine Animals